


for your eyes only

by pseudowoodo



Series: you know that we're worth it [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudowoodo/pseuds/pseudowoodo
Summary: Sebastian shows up uninvited to the McKinley Sadie Hawkins dance.





	for your eyes only

**Author's Note:**

> a s4 au set in 4x11 and a sort of prequel to my [last fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11728695)
> 
> some dialogue taken from the episode
> 
> for Seblaine Week Day 2: Spies/Undercover

Blaine is ninety percent sure Sam decided they should tell Finn about the Warblers during the dance so that they'll be wearing suits and have an excuse to act like James Bond. Which is fine - his Daniel Craig impression is really improving.

Besides, he's happy to do anything that will distract him from the dance itself and Sam’s rapidly evolving conspiracy theories have been perfect for that. Sam Evans is probably the only thing standing between him and a full blown Sadie Hawkins meltdown and he thinks Sam might know it. Because seriously, Sam’s the best.

So when he pulls Blaine away from Tina, wildly announcing a huge breakthrough in the case, Blaine doesn't think he'd actually found anything. Even after everything that happened last year, even after looking Hunter in the mildly deranged eye, some part of him clung to the belief that the Warblers were still who they were when he'd left them; the guys that had helped him through the fallout of the last Sadie Hawkins dance.

He should really know better by now.

Sam leads him to Trent, standing nervously in the hallway, and the mere sight of Blaine is enough to make him break and tell them everything. Sam was right. Glee Club could actually be back.

Which is how they end up in the locker room, talking Finn through all the evidence Sam collected like they’re reporting back from an undercover mission. It's so serious Sam even forgets his Daniel Craig impression.

Trent gets called in as the final evidence, entering at their signal looking appropriately pale and dramatic.

“Blaine and I joined the Warblers together,” he begins somberly. “It was a band of brothers, a group joined by harmony and honor. But then Blaine left and-”

“And then I happened.”

As one, their heads snap to where Sebastian is standing silhouetted in the doorway. Blaine can't help but appreciate the drama.

“How did you find me?” Trent stutters, horrified.

Sebastian rolls his eyes. “Please. You've been a nervous wreck all day, it was obvious something was up. When you left early, I followed you.”

“Don't let him bully you, Trent,” Finn says, pulling off a surprisingly legitimate teacher voice. “He can't stop you from testifying.”

“Bullying?” Sebastian scoffs.

“Testifying?” Trent squeaks.

“Yeah,” Blaine says gently, ignoring Sebastian and exchanging a look with Sam. “That's what you're here for, right?”

“I just wanted to talk to you,” Trent says. “If I go public with this then the Warblers reputation is ruined forever. Years of honorable melodies and harmonies, all forgotten.”

“The Warblers lost any honor they had the day I threw that slushee,” Sebastian says, sounding almost bored. He shrugs under all their shocked looks. “I don't know why you assume I’m here to stop him. It's not like I took the drugs either.”

“Somehow I don't believe you,” says Finn. He may be a joke as an authority figure, but Blaine knows from experience he can be intimidating when he want to be.

Sebastian remains unfazed. “Shockingly, I'm the only Warbler on an actual sports team, and those tend to be more alert to steroid use than show choirs. Hunter decided it wasn't worth the risk.”

“But you performed at Sectionals.”

Sebastian smirks. “What can I say, the other guys needed drugs to get on my level.”

Blaine bites back a laugh and Sebastian definitely notices, eyes flicking to him before he says, “Look, after everything I did to you guys, I thought it’d be better for everyone if I took a step back this year. But apparently, the Warblers will sell their soul to anyone with a decent voice and a vision, which I've gotta say, makes me feel a whole lot less special.”

“Wait, so... you're gonna help us?” Sam says slowly.

“Yup. Congratulations, you're going to Regionals. Not that you deserve to. I mean, Gangnam Style? Really?”

Finn has the decency to look a little embarrassed, but he recovers. “So you'll testify? Both of you?”

"If Sebastian's testifying I don't think I really need-” Trent starts before catching Sebastian's glare. Blaine throws in his puppy eyes for good measure and Trent wilts. “Yeah. We will.”

"Great!” Finn says, letting out a relieved laugh while Sam offers Blaine his hand for a discrete high five. “Now I just need to figure out how to report this.”

He gives Sam a clap on the shoulder and gathers up all the evidence they'd given him before leaving the locker room, apparently intending to start immediately.

“Thank you,” Blaine says, focusing his earnestness on Trent because it seems like he needs it more. He's still very aware of Sebastian in the corner of his eye. “This means a lot.”

"Yeah, thanks,” Sam joins with a blinding smile and usual bounding enthusiasm. He looks at Blaine and says, “I should get back to Brit, tell her the good news. You okay here?”  
Blaine nods. “Yeah, go have fun. You deserve it.”

Sam smiles and heads out, stopping to put a hand on Sebastian's shoulder and say, “Seriously, thanks man.”

Blaine sees Sebastian grimace and tries not to laugh.

“They're all going to hate us,” Trent says sharply once Sam is gone.

“Relax,” Sebastian says with a roll of his eyes. “They’ll just assume I put you up to it.”

“You're doing the right thing, Trent,” Blaine says. “The Warblers will realize that eventually.”

“I just hate betraying them like this.”

“Hunter betrayed the Warblers. You're saving them.”

“Yeah, that's what they said about Brutus,” Trent says miserably. He heaves a dramatic sigh. “It was good seeing you, Blaine. Hopefully next time it'll be under more auspicious circumstances.”

With that, Trent makes his dignified exit, leaving Blaine alone in the locker room with Sebastian.

“Don't worry. I'll make sure he testifies.”

“I'm not worried,” Blaine says truthfully. “It’s nice, what you're doing for him. For all of them.”

Sebastian raises his eyebrows like he has no idea what Blaine’s talking about. “I'm doing this for me. Once Hunter gets expelled I'll be able to finish my senior year in peace. I mean, you met him; he was barely tolerable before the roid rage.”

“Come on, just admit it,” Blaine says, teasing. “You love them.”

“Who, the Warblers? The Warblers would follow a potato if it promised them a Nationals trophy. They're a Jonestown waiting to happen.”

"So it's a good thing they got you looking out for them, huh?”

"Shut up, Anderson,” he says, mild.

Blaine jerks his head towards the door. “Come on. I'll walk you out.”

They fall into step, taking their time as they make their way down the hallway.

It's strange seeing Sebastian here. Blaine watches him unabashedly as he casts a critical eye over everything: the gum stuck to the floor, the bright yellow of the lockers, the graffitied club posters. The last time they'd been alone together they'd been walking the stately halls of Dalton and he'd been so full of guilt that he could barely look anyone in the eye, least of all Sebastian, who always seemed to see too much.

Funny how things changed. Just a few short months ago he thought he'd never be okay again. Now he knows he will. He might not be there yet, but it's only a matter of time.

"So what's with the suit?” Sebastian asks eventually. “Are you and the blonde bimbo just playing dress up again, because as good as this look is, I think I preferred the spandex.”

Blaine scoffs to keep from laughing. “I'll have you know there's a school dance going on. You're welcome to stick around if you want.”

He offers without thinking, ingrained politeness kicking in automatically. He has a panicky hope that Sebastian’s reaction will be equally automatic, just a sneer and some comment about how spending too long in public schools is bad for his health.

But it's not. He stops walking and considers Blaine for a moment before saying, “That depends. Do I get a dance?”

That's how it went in the movies, he remembers. The spy ending up with the sexy informant. It makes him feel better, the idea that this is what’s supposed to happen.

"I think that can be arranged.”

 

It feels dangerous leading Sebastian into the gym, but that's helpful, in a way. He doesn't know if his heart is pounding because he's about to dance with a boy at a Sadie Hawkins dance or if it's because that boy is Sebastian Smythe. It’s easier, pretending it's the second one. It might even be true.

"Is it normal for a school’s Glee Club to provide all the dance music?” Sebastian says, eyeing the stage doubtfully. “Could the school not do any better?”

"Hey, we’re national champions," Blaine says with mock indignation. "And we work for free.”

“So am I going to get to hear you sing?”

"Sorry, you missed it.”

“What'd you sing? How bad should I feel for missing out?”

“I led an all male rendition of TLC’s No Scrubs,” he says primly.

Sebastian laughs, delighted. It's a good look for him. “Wow, so really bad then.”

Ryder starts the next song, something slow. A dance for couples.

Sebastian offers his hand and raises his eyebrows. After a moments hesitation, Blaine takes it.

Logically, he knows there's nothing to worry about. He's knows he's well liked, he even has the poll numbers to prove it, and it's not like people don't know he's gay.

But it still felt safer dancing with Tina.

“You okay?” Sebastian asks, and looking up at him Blaine finds himself relaxing, just a bit. Because nothing about Sebastian has ever felt safe, and he's never quite managed to care.

“Yeah. Let's go.”

He catches Sam watching them from where he's dancing with Britany, looking worried, and that relaxes him too, knowing that no matter what happens Sam will have his back.

Sebastian puts his hand on his waist and Blaine’s heart rate spikes, but no one seems to care. The only one giving them any dirty looks is Tina, which is deserved honestly. He’ll make it up to her later.

"You know, this isn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be,” Sebastian says after a moment.

“Wow, thanks.”

“No, really. I can barely even tell I'm in a public school gym.”

“You took quite the risk coming here, huh?”

Sebastian ignores the sarcasm. “Yeah, well, you're worth it.”

Blaine ducks his head, pleased despite himself. “I'm glad you came,” he admits.

"Me too.”

And then it's just nice. Swaying back and forth with a cute boy at his high school dance. This was how it was supposed to be.

 

When the song ends Sebastian let's go, putting his hands in his pockets. “I should probably get going,” he says. “Long drive.”

Blaine nods. “Okay. And thanks. For everything.”

Sebastian hesitates and seems almost nervous as he says, “I'll uh, see you around?”

Blaine doesn't bother hiding his smile this time. “Definitely. I'll call you. We can get coffee or something.”

“Looking forward to it.”

It feels like the start of something. Something good.


End file.
